Spetsnaz
Spetsnaz The reason I came today was to make clear our position. Moscow will show no mercy to anyone who is in our way. We will reject and annihilate them. Family, friends, even the dog if necessary. :- Col. Sofiya Pavlovena, to a captured GLA warlord Tactical Analysis * The Union's Poster Children: Dropped from Concrete Gliders to parachute on the field, Spetsnaz are armed with bullpup assault rifles that can tear through unsuspecting infantry with ease. When light armour is near, they can seamlessly switch to grenades to take them out. * Jump and Run: In a manoeuvre not dissimilar to being launched out of a Bullfrog, Spetsnaz can launch themselves high up into the air, before using their parachutes to glide them down to the spot where they want to be. This allows the Spetsnaz to quickly get into a position, though they are still vulnerable to getting shot out of the air while floating down. * Behind Enemy Lines: Care should be taken with handling the Spetsnaz - while their tactics are good for operating as support or ambushing outposts, they are not well suited to take on defences or heavy vehicles, and should not be dropped in areas where those types abound. * Power to the People: The best of the best, Heroic Spetsnaz are armed with recently developed 'cyclotron rifles', incorporating a small particle accelerator into an assault rifle design. Every shot they fire is not a simple bullet, but rather a chunk of matter accelerated to such high velocities that they can shatter bone or concrete easily. Background Every conscript of the Union is shown the tape “Jump, Pull, and Roll (in that order)” and are thus trained to paradrop, if for no other reason than to prevent deaths from being launched from a Bullfrog. Usually, most conscripts are happy to be completely grounded, but anytime it serves the Union, a commander can stuff a Badger bomber full of infantry and drop them wherever they’d do the most good. Even bears have been trained to paradrop; by picking the most placid bears and periodically pushing them off cliffs with a parachute already deployed into a lake filled with salmon, even war bears can be convinced to not disembowel the crew of a Badger when they drop them with their fellow Soviet mammals. What normal soldiers can’t be used as is strategic airborne infantry. The usual conscript carries little ammo, being expected to expend his ammo and return for another clip, and his food is fully provided for by kitchens behind the lines. To truly strike and hold behind enemy lines, a whole new method of insertion would have to be invented. When that failed due to lack of pressurized ICBMs, the Soviets gave up and simply trained professional paratroopers. The Spetsnaz Airborne Guards are one of the premier airborne special forces units in the Red Army. Compared to Conscripts, Spetsnaz are battle hardened soldiers, with far better training and equipment and considerable combat experience under their belt. They also carry more supplies than the typical conscript, to allow them to operate behind enemy lines for extended periods of time. The supplies are not different from normal rations, usually coming down to a can of beans per day of operation and a few pieces of hardtack; most of the remaining weight is ammunition and magnetic charges. Training is where the Spetsnaz really come to their own. Beyond actual practice with paradrops, prospective Spetsnaz are brutally drilled to a standard that would be considered criminal in the Allied Nations. Recruits are routinely beaten or starved if they fail a training exercise in any way. Between discipline actions, Spetsnaz are also trained with a large variety of Soviet weapons, from their bullpup assault rifle to submachine guns, to flak cannons and RPGs. Each trooper is cross trained, meaning any paratrooper can replace his fellow in operating any weapon. Such versatility and discipline is necessary, because unlike most conscripts, Spetsnaz have to operate on their own, and are often scattered in drops. Though their standard operating procedure of searching for a larger group to join is sound, previous experiences in WWII have shown that paratroopers that are dropped in non combat zones have gotten lost, deserted entirely, or been distracted by joining a football game in progress. When accidentally dropped into the middle of tank divisions, even worse things happened. Spetsnaz, by contrast, have no other aspirations than to accomplish the mission, and with the armament they have, they can deal with tanks, helicopters, and anything else the enemy can throw at them. In recent months, the Ministry of Experimental Science have finally succeeded in developing their own particle accelerator weapons to match the Allies' own. Unfortunately, the Ministry had only old Soviet cyclotrons to work with, attempts to steal the Allies' most cutting edge accelerators having all ended in failure. Nevertheless, they've been able to incorporate the old accelerators into a heavy, often overclocked, yet powerful rifle design capable of burning straight through infantry or even buildings with ease. As the finest in the Soviet military forces, it is only fitting the Spetsnaz be the first to be given these new weapons for combat. Behind the Scenes The Spetsnaz's heroic takes inspiration from the cyclotron weaponry of the Technocratic Combine fan faction. Just the Stats T-64R "Microhammer" Tank, High Mobility Type Tactical Analysis *'Flying tanks': Microhammer Tanks are specialised variants of the tank, modified for airdrop missions. Generally on par with the standard Hammer Tank in terms of performance, Microhammers are exclusive to airborne forces and only available through protocol. *'Dashy': The Microhammer can overclock its engines and autoloaders, increasing its rate of fire and speed, but damaging the tank over time. *'For want of a nail': The Microhammer shares all the weaknesses of the regular Hammer Tank, such as infantry and aircraft, but is at an additional disadvantage, as the regular Hammer can compensate to some extent through the use of its leech beam. *'Bullet hell': In response to complaints about the lack of all purpose weaponry on Microhammers has led to several Microhammers being refitted with gatling guns that are useful for suppressing infantry for supporting Spetsnaz to take out. Background Despite the capabilities of the Spetsnaz, sometimes some enemies are just too tough to handle. One such example was Emperor Yoshiro's personal Greater King Oni, Scarlet Chrysanthemum, which could shrug off the largest of Flak rounds and the most deadly of grenades the Spetsnaz could throw at them. As a result, all but two individuals of the 27th Spetsnaz Corps were crushed underneath the feet of the Scarlet Chrysanthemum. In response to this disaster, the Spetsnaz requested for an armoured vehicle that could assist them in taking out such armoured foes. The response was simple but effective. Take the trusted and highly effective Hammer Tank, strip it of its Leech Beam to make it light enough to be able to fit two on a UT-185 and give it a turbocharger to give it the ability to keep pace with the Spetsnaz's ever changing battle plan. The said turbocharger is somewhat tempramental, however; its use can damage the Microhammer if left on for too long. The resultant variant of the Hammer Tank, the T-64R Microhammer Tank, is now commonly seen in large scale aerial invasions and is greatly popular among both the Spetsnaz as well as its crew, usually due to the fact that the space freed by the removal of the Leech Beam could store up to twenty extra bottles of vodka. Saratov UT-185 Concrete Glider "There is a small chance that someone could build a working concrete glider. I certainly wouldn't get into it." :- Physicist Adam Savage Operational History A recent breakthrough in Soviet paratrooper technology is the invention of the new Utility Transport 185 or Concrete Glider, also jokingly known among the Spetsnaz as the "Concrete Box". This invention has been successful in eliminating the most vulnerable period of an airborne assault where the soldier's life is literally hanging from a (few) thread(s). Many experienced airborne divisions have been lost to a small squadron of Multigunner IFV Mk. Is or other anti air defences. One famous example was the Mt. Fuji Incident, where nearly the entire initial invasion force was wiped out. Although most of the Spetsnaz were able to escape their doomed Badgers, the three minutes it took for them to reach the ground was more than enough for the Striker VXs on the ground to eliminate them. In response to this incident, the Soviet high command has ordered for the design and manufacture of an aircraft that could deposit large amounts of troops on the ground while eliminating the notorious "hang time" which has claimed the lives of so many comarades. One of the first solutions was to use modified Badger Bombers with reinforced landing gears and STOAL engine pods that could land on the battlefield and deliver much needed supplies. However, secret field tests at the Battle of Aomori proved that the thin-skinned Badgers were unsuitable for aerial insertions and were better off working as supply aircraft. Surprisingly, the solution came from the Saratov Aviation Plant's team of designers, whom most see as hopelessly old-fashioned people who design obsolete aircraft. However, their latest design was anything but old-fasioned. Instead of using a reusable aircraft that could be easily destroyed or commandeered on the ground, they decided to mass-produce a cheap, one use glider that was made out of the cheapest and most readily available material they could find: concrete. The glider could carry a whopping eighteen troops or two tanks and could be rapidly deployed across the front. Two UT-185s could be towed behind a single Badger to thirty thousand feet before being released from their lead aircraft and gliding for up to fifty miles before crash-landing into the LZ. After the initial shock of crashing into battle in what seems to be a large flying coffin, the UT-185 was widely accepted among the Spetsnaz due to its ability to provide shelter for its cargo after impact as well as terminating anything that happened to be dumb enough to not dodge a falling mass of concrete. Other advantages include the ability of a squad to remain together after impact and a small supply of Vodka stashed on board on long missions. These capabilities couple well with the Spetnaz's advanced training and versatility and turns the Spetsnaz from a large group of sitting ducks into a formidable fighting machine. Category:Units Category:Protocols